Das Ende?
Der Anfang Das Spiel geht weiter! ________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hm, hier müssen doch diese Überlebenden sein, zumindest sagen das diese Zeichen." Ich schaue mir das Zeichen genauer an, ein Kreis in dem 4 Pfeile sind die in 4 verschiedene Richtungen zeigen. "Wer bist du?" Meine Augen weiten sich, sie hat mich erschreckt. Ich drehe mich langsam um und lächel das leicht verschüchterte Mädchen an, sie muss um die 12 Jahre sein. "Hi, ich bin... naja ich kenn meinen Namen nicht aber ich bin auf der Flucht vor diesem Irren." Ich guck sie mir genauer an, sie trägt ein sehr dreckiges blaues Kleid, sie hat dreckige und Blut-verklebte braune Haare. Sie reckt trotzig ihr Kinn vor. "Woher soll ich nicht wissen das du mit dem zusammenarbeitest?" Ich sehe sie verwundert an und sage. "Und woher sollst du wissen ob ich nicht die Wahrheit sage? Bitte glaub mir, er will mir genau so ans Leder wie dir." Sie ist kleiner als ich also hocke ich mich hin und lehne mich an die Wand. Sie scheint grad stark nachzudenken. Ich frage sie. "Gibt es noch andere Überlebende?" Sie srickt hoch. "Ja, nein, ich weis nicht!" Sie guckt mich böse an. "Ruhig Blut, ich will euch nichts Böses." Ich richte mich auf und gehe am Mädchen vorbei und sage zu ihr. "Naja wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst zwinge ich dich nicht dazu." Ich gehe weiter und gehe bei der nächsten Kreuzung rechts, ich drück mich an die Wand und guck um die Ecke… Weg, das Mädchen stand mit mir in einer Sackgasse! Ich renne zurück und guck mich um, nichts, rein gar nichts! Ich flüstere zu mir. "Das kann doch nicht sein?… Hm?" Ich halte den Atem an, Schritte und ein kratzen als ob Metall über Stein kratzt. Mist der Irre! Ich laufe wieder zur Kreuzung und laufe jetzt Links, weiter Geradeaus, Rechts, ich halte an Sackgasse! Ich drehe mich um laufe jetzt Links, stolpere über eine Leiche. "Verdammt!" Ich stehe wieder auf und guck mir die Leiche an, mir wird übel, der Typ, sein Unterkiefer ist weggerissen, seine Oberarmmuskeln wurden entfernt, seine Augen ausgestochen und er wurde komplett ausgeweidet. Ich kann es nicht mehr halten ich muss mich übergeben. Mein Magen hat sich endlich beruhigt und ich gehe weiter, als nächstes sollte ich Links, schon wieder ne Sackgasse! Muss mir ein Bild von diesem Irrgarten machen. Der Verrückte geht um die nächste Ecke und schreit. "Verdammt, wo bist du?!" Er guckt nach unten und fängt langsam an zu kichern was sich schnell zu einem irren Lachen steigert. "EGAL WO DU BIST ICH FINDE DICH!" er läuft los, guckt in jeden Gang aber alles was er findet sind Leichen der anderen "Spielsachen". Ein scharfes Einatmen lässt ihn umdrehen, ein kleines Mädchen mit einem blauen Kleid und braunen Haaren steht am Ende des Ganges. "DU BIST NICHT DER DEN ICH SUCHE ABER DU REICHST MIR VORERST!" Er rennt auf sie zu sie läuft in den linken Gang und er hinterher, er wusste da geht's in eine Sackgasse. Da steht sie nun, in einer Sackgasse, sie weint. "HAB ICH DICH! Oh du musst doch nicht weinen. Ich tu dir doch nichts Schlimmes an." Während er das sagt wird sein Lächeln immer breiter und irrer. Er guckt kurz irritiert und sagt dann. "Sag mal, hast du einen jungen Mann gesehen, ungefähr 18 Jahre alt, mit Blut vollgeschmiert, mit braunen kurzen Haaren und einer Narbe über dem rechten Auge die bis zu seinem rechten Wangenknochen geht?" Das Mädchen guckt hoch und fragt. "Wenn ich es dir sage lässt du mich am Leben?" Er lächelt sie freundlich an und nickt. Sie steht auf und sagt. "Ich hab ihn gesehen er ist nicht weit von hier! Ich gehe jetzt okay?" Er packte das Mädchen am Hals und hob sie hoch, er drückte so fest zu das seine Krallen sich langsam in ihr Fleisch gruben. "Danke, dafür das du jemanden verraten hast aber ich stehe nie zu meinem Wort und eins noch, ihr seit nur Spielzeug für mich! Was mache ich mit Spielzeug? RICHTIG ICH MACHE ES KAPUTT!" Er lachte irre und rammte das Mädchen in den Boden, sie fing wieder an zu weinen. Er zerriss ihr Kleid und setzte eine seiner Klauen an ihren Brustkorb an und drückte, ein kleiner Blutstropfen kam raus, er drückte seine Klaue tiefer rein und zog sie langsam runter, das Mädchen kreischte und weinte vor Schmerzen aber der Irre hatte seine andere Hand durch ihren Arm und in den Boden gerammt, damit sie nicht weg kann. "Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis, nämlich meinen Namen. Ich heiße…CEI!" Während er das sagte, riss er seine Klaue komplett durch ihren Körper. Er stand lachend auf und schrie durch den ganzen Komplex. "ICH WERDE EUCH ALLE FINDEN UND WENN ICH DAS GESCHAFFT HABE WERDET IHR STERBEN!" Er drehte sich schwankend und lachend um und torkelte den Gang entlang. Er murmelte die ganze zeit ein Liedtext vor sich hin. "Verdammt, das war doch das Mädchen von vorhin!" Ich hatte alles mit angesehen aber ich wusste ich konnte noch nichts machen. Ich komme aus der kleinen Mulde hervor und lauf zum Mädchen. "Oh mein… Er hat sie von oben nach unten aufgerissen!" Überall ist noch dampfendes Blut und man kann ihre Organe sehen. "Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, sonst kann ich meinen Plan nicht umsetzen!" Ich dreh mich um und lauf zur nächsten Kreuzung ich weis wo ich hin muss denn so langsam hab ich ein grobes Bild von diesem Irrgarten. Ich lauf nach Links und dann nach rechts… Ich höre jemanden ein Kinderlied singen, ich sollte denjenigen umgehen also jetzt durch den "Geheimgang", ich muss nur 3 verschiedene Steine berühren. Die Mauer geht auseinander und ich geh durch den Gang und komme dort an wo ich hin wollte, zu den letzten Überlebenden. "WER BIST DU?!" Eine sehr tiefe Stimme neben mir, ich sah der Stimme ins Gesicht, ein sehr altes Gesicht voller Narben und Falten. "Ich? Ich bin ein Überlebender und ich will weiter überleben." Er sieht mich böse an, ich sehe mich im Raum um und sehe viele Menschen, so ca. 20 die meisten sind Männer. Eine Frau spricht mich an. "Hast du ein kleines Mädchen gesehen sie trägt ein blaues Kleid und hat braunes Haar?" Ich sehe sie traurig an und erzähle ihr was dieser "Cei" mit ihr gemacht hat, sie bricht in Tränen aus, der Mann neben mir schreit mich an. "UND DU HAST IHR NICHT GEHOLFEN!" Er hält mir ein Messer an die Kehle, ich sehe ihn an und sage. "Ich kannte sie nicht und ich hab es erst bemerkt als es zu spät war, ich konnte nichts mehr tun." Der Mann sieht nach unten und ich packe sein Handgelenk ich verdrehe es fange mit der anderen Hand das Messer und halte es an seine Kehle. "So Alter Mann, ich habe keine Lust jetzt zu sterben." Ich lasse ihn los und schubs ihn weg. "Und jetzt an euch alle, wie viele Überlebende gibt es?" Der Mann der mich bedroht hat antwortet. "Nur uns, mehr gibt es nicht!" Ich denke mir das 20 Leute für meinen Plan reichen. "Gut, ich habe einen Plan wie wir hier rauskommen können, ich hab geschafft mich hier gut umzusehen und ich weis wo wir Cei eine Falle stellen können!" Alle sehen mich so verstört an, ich frag mich was sie haben? "Bis-Bist du sicher?" Ich nicke und drehe mich zur "Tür" um und sag zu den anderen. "Nehmt so viele Waffen mit wie ihr könnt." "Du hast die einzige Waffe die wir haben." Wa..? Naja kann mir ja auch egal sein, mein Plan wird aufgehen. "Na gut, ist halt so. Kommt wir müssen schnell sein!" Ich höre ein schluchzen als ich los laufe. "WO SEID IHR?!" Cei schreit immer noch im Labyrinth rum, er fängt an richtig wütend zu werden aber da hört er ein Schluchzen, sein Lächeln wird größer, er fängt an seinen Schal von seinen Armen abzustreifen er zieht einen Schalstreifen über Mund und Nase und läuft los und die Schal Enden flattern hinter ihm her. "Wo wollt ihr denn hin? Bleibt doch hier!" Er sieht wie die Truppe in den großen Raum in der Mitte des Labyrinths. "Hab ich euch endlich!" Er rennt in den großen Raum und sieht die 21 köpfige Truppe. Er breitet seine Arme aus und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ihr wisst doch das ihr hier sterben werdet, oder?" Einer aus der Truppe fängt an zu Lachen, Cei guckt ihn irritiert an und reißt die Augen auf, er hat den Typen neben sich einfach abgestochen! Ich ziehe das Messer lachend aus seinem Hals und drück den Knopf, es gab in den großen Raum 3 Türen alle Türen sind jetzt zu. Eine Frau fängt an zu schreien, ich sehe Cei an. "Nun, wollen wir spielen?" Cei fängt an zu lachen. "Wer mehr tötet!" Ich springe auf die nächste Person, ein Mann, ich ramme ihm mein Messer ins Auge reiße das Messer im selben Moment raus wo ich schon zum nächsten springe. Ich schneide ihm die Kehle durch und dem nächsten reiß ich den Bauch auf, all das mache ich während ich irre lache. Am ende haben Cei und ich alle außer einen getötet, ich sage zu Cei. "Also, wenn wir das Mädchen von vorhin mitzählen haben wir Gleichstand, oder?" Er schaut mich an und sag dann. "Jup, da hast du recht." Ich lächle ihn an. "Also teilen wir uns den da ganz brüderlich, nicht war großer Bruder?" Er lacht und greift nach den Hals von diesem Typen, oh man er hat sich eingenässt, ich lache und packe auch zu, Cei setzt seine Klauen über den Bauch an und ich setze die Klingenspitze an das Auge, wir stehen gleichzeitig zu! Jetzt sitzen wir in der Mitte von der "Schlachtbank" und wir lachen über diese Idioten, Cei fragt mich auf einmal. "Wie hast du dich eigentlich daran erinnert wer du bist?" "Oh, ganz einfach, Cenit hat mich in einen Startraum gefunden und hat mir dann alles erzählt. Noch was ich finde es nicht nett das du unseren Bruder Cerados gesagt hast er soll meine Hunde töten!" Ich sehe Cei böse an. Er antwortet ganz ruhig. "Sie haben unsere Spielsachen gefressen." Ich nicke. "Da hast du auch wieder recht, hab die Viecher eigentlich nie gemocht! Wollen wir wieder anfangen zu spielen?" Wir fangen gleichzeitig an zu lachen. Ich wache mit einen dröhnenden Kopf auf, ich hätte gestern nicht so viel trinken sollen, ich versuche aufzustehen aber ich bin gefesselt. Ich gucke voller Panik hoch, ich bin in einen Raum mit 6 Stühlen, 4 auf der einen, 2 auf der anderen Seite, auf 5 von den Stühlen sind Personen nur der 6ste ist leer. Die Person die uns gegenüber sitzt ist nicht gefesselt, sie hat braune kurze Haare, trägt ein weißes Hemd und darüber einen schwarzen Mantel, er hat Handschuhe an, er trägt eine schwarze Jeans, die mit einem roten Gürtel, mit einer silbernen Löwenschnalle, gehalten wird, er hat schwarze Stiefel an und in seiner Hand hat er ein großes Jagdmesser. Er guckt hoch, er sagt. "Wach auf Bruder, unsere Spielsachen sind wach." Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Horror Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder